


I Will Watch Out for You

by Wolfborn7



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Asexual Relationship, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfborn7/pseuds/Wolfborn7
Summary: Crowley hasn’t been keeping track of time. Luckily he has someone to remind him.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	I Will Watch Out for You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work based on my own experience wearing a binder. Everyone who wears binders has a different experience with them so it might feel different for you if you wear one.
> 
> I use the word ‘breasts’ once in this fic. I used it because it is a medical term used for everyone, but I’m giving a warning in case it’s a possible dysphoria trigger for anyone.
> 
> If you bind please remember to bind safely!

Aziraphale walked into his boyfriend’s garden shop with a worried look on his face. Crowley’s shop had been open for almost 8 hours and Azirapahle wasn’t sure if he had taken any breaks today.  
“Hey, Angel!” Crowley smiled when he saw the blond curls peeking over a tomato plant, “I was just about to close up shop. We can go to dinner as soon as the door is locked.”  
“Actually, darling, I think we should eat at home tonight,” Aziraphale watched his love as he started going through his closing routine.  
“Why?” Crowley gave him a confused look before flipping the sign to closed, “I promised a date night and I want to give you one. Was even planning on taking you to that new Thai place down the street.”  
Aziraphale couldn’t help the sad smile that appeared on his face. He had been looking forward to that, “that will have to wait for another night, I’m afraid.  
Crowley stopped counting the money in the register and looked at him, “did something happen?”  
Aziraphale sighed. He knew that time seemed to pass quickly for the redhead, but he thought he might have looked at a clock at some point. “It’s been more than eight hours, dear.”  
Crowley’s eyes went wide and he checked his watch, “Shit! Ok, I’ll finish this before I open tomorrow.” He puts the money back in the register and goes to the door. He set the alarm and locked the door before taking his angel’s hand.  
Aziraphale held it firmly to keep him from running back to their flat above his bookshop, “I won’t let you run while you’re wearing that,” he scolds.  
Crowley slowed to match his pace, knowing that trying to argue would be pointless. They arrived at the bookshop and Aziraphale unlocked the door. He held it for his boyfriend before he locked it behind him and followed him upstairs.  
When he opened the door to the flat, he saw that Crowley already had his shirt off but he was still wearing his binder and looked slightly panicked. Aziraphale thought he knew what the problem was, but he had to be certain before trying to help. “What’s wrong, dear?”  
“‘M stuck again,” Crowley said, quietly.  
“That’s why I’m here,” the blond smiled and helped the redhead lift it over his head, “don’t forget to cough,” he instructed, before settling the binder down on a nearby chair. He would put it away later.  
Crowley coughed a few times and inspected his chest. He had a few lines on him where the seams were but that was normal. He looked at his angel and gave him a look that he understood immediately.  
Aziraphale stepped behind Crowley and took his breasts into his hands to lightly massage them. He listened to Crowley’s pleased hums as he decompressed the tissue and smiled.  
“I didn’t even realize that I was starting to get sore,” Crowley closed his eyes and leaned his head against Aziraphale’s shoulder.  
“Maybe you should set an alarm,” Aziraphale said, “even with a small chest, there’s still a lot of compression and you can’t afford to completely lose track of time.”  
“I know. I’ll think about it,” Crowley said. He opened his eyes and looked at his boyfriend, “thanks, angel.”  
“Of course, darling,” Aziraphale smiled and moved his hands to Crowley’s waist to turn him around and give him a gentle kiss.  
Crowley sighed happily into the kiss. He pulled away after a minute and took a jumper from the closet so he didn’t have to put on his tight shirt again.  
Aziraphale kissed his head and took his hand, “shall I read to you after dinner?”  
Crowley smiled, “I’d like that, angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism and feedback are very much appreciated and comments and kudos make my day :)


End file.
